Gotham Short Fan-Fiction: A turning point
by Minami Alex Deguchi
Summary: An alternative turnout to Gotham Season 5, Episode 9.


**Gotham Short Fan-Fiction: A turning point- alternative turnout to S5 EP.09**

Written by Minami Alex Deguchi

The following events take place after the date between Bruce and Selina in Season 5 Episode 9.

"That was the best Canned meal I've ever had." Selina said, as she finished the canned pickles that Bruce snicked from the GCPD.

Bruce stood by the unlit fire stove, thinking. Though it was him that hosted this semi-romantic- abandoned- warehouse lunch date, throughout their conversation between the meal, he sensed something was unusual with Selina. When he was escorting her to the courthouse, she walked quite calmly, without performing acrobats on the top of cars like usual. She chose the canned pickle instead of the peaches. Her makeup was much lighter as well. Most of all, he couldn't help but to notice that she had gotten slightly rounder- he remembered that her body was a little skinnier than now the last time he saw it.

"Things need to change." Bruce suddenly opened his mouth.

"What are you talking about?" Selina asked, confused. Bruce liked to suddenly get into serious subjects, and she was used to it by now. But this time, he had an different vibe- a vibe that seemed like he was about to confess something.

" Gotham had turned into a no-man's land. Criminals taking their own division, refuge homes get blown up,the government's not sending any help…. I don't know how I'm supposed to protect the people in this city in such a madtown. I was thinking to myself, maybe it's time to move on." Bruce expressed.

Selina's facial expression turned from confusion to sadness.

"You mean… leave Gotham?" Selina questioned. "Bruce, Gotham is your home. You can't just leave. What's gonna happen to everyone else? Do you even care?" She started bombing him with questions.

"Selina… I haven't made up my mind yet. But I'm starting to feel that the people I love and care for are getting hurt because of me….. like you." He was referring to the events of Jeremiah Valeska, which left Selian paralysed for 3 months. Selina sighed. She took a deep breath. "Bruce I have to tell you something. I didn't know when the time was right, with Gotham being a no-man's land and the bombing at Haven"

" So you two ARE a couple now." A familiar voice came through. Bruce knew the voice's owner before he even turned around- Ivy Pepper. She wasn't alone either. In fact, she had the monster that Selina nearly beat to death in Jeremiah's division.

"Remember him kitty-cat?" Ivy grinned at Selina.

"Selina, run!" Bruce yelled. But before he could get an reply from her, Ivy grabbed him by the neck- and gave him an uppercut to the stomach. Bruce fell, and run before down to the control rooms of the warehouse before Ivy could beat him anymore, leaving Selina to deal with the monster. An intense fight continued between Selina and the monster, but the monster wasn't succeeding. Selina soon used her whip to trip over the monster and tie him down after a few minutes. "I'm…. not... a kitten!" She scratched the monster's eye as an final shot and started chasing after Bruce.

Bruce on the other hand had saw Selina walking down the control rooms, and went to stop her. He and Lucius Fox had been hypnotized by Ivy's pheromone potion and was under Ivy's control now. They had an mission to de-function the dam for the plants and turn it into an river.

Selina started slowly running towards Bruce.

"Bruce! You have to stop, Ivy's got you under her control!"

"Selina, you're wasting your time. The dam will soon be deactivated and all the plants will come back to Gotham!" Bruce finished the sentence as he through two straight jabs at Selina. Selina managed to dodge them, and pushed him onto a wall.

"Stop! I can't fight you now, Bruce." She desperately begged him.

"Well I can!" Bruce pushed Selina back and slammed her to an pipe behind her. She fell down, and coughed as she got up.

"That's right you don't care about Gotham, do you..?" She blamed. Bruce, without another word, threw in a right-legged kick which Selina managed to catch. She grabbed his leg and pushed him down, crotched and started punching.

"What are we supposed to do!? The rest of us!? You're going to leave while we're going to be stuck on this no-man's land!? You ever thought of that? You billionaire son-of-a-bitch?" Selina cried, still punching him. It was probably the first time she took and proper beating on Bruce in their 5 year love-hate relationship. She finished punching him and wiped her eyes.

"Plus, It's not just two of us either now….." Selina let out.

Bruce was conscious. "Selina…. I'm okay."

"Oh my gosh, Bruce." Selina's beating may have woken Bruce up, but definitely had it's consequences. Bruce's face was bleeding roughly, with scar marks all over and bruises starting to appear.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry." Selina apologized.

"Later. We gotta get Lucius." Bruce said.

The two burst into the main operating room. Lucius was still there, daydreaming about Ivy. He saw Bruce and Selina come into the room, and observed them.

"Oh, Bruce, you're back….and you didn't stop her?" He questioned.

"Lucius, stop the transformation right now." Bruce warned.

"Oh, Bruce. don't you see how wonderful this is? If we get rid of this dam, Ivy's gonna be happy, and Gotham would be full of plants again! Like it should be!" Lucius cheerfully said.

"Selina." Bruce turned to her. Selina grabbed her whip tied to her waist and hit Lucius in the head as hard as she could. Lucius was knocked out for a matter of minutes, then returned back to consciousness.

"Oh wait…. oh no…" He finally realised what he had been doing, and reversed the operation. The dam was back to normal, but Ivy had escaped within the riot.

A month later, Jim Gordon and Leslie Thompkin's wedding was held at the GCPD. As Harvey finished reading out his original creative lines and finished allowed Jim to kiss the bride, Bruce remembered something. He asked Selina, who was right beside him clapping.

"Hey Selina, I need to ask you something…" Bruce was cut off.

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure I need to tell you something as well." Selina interrupted. "It's what I was gonna tell you at that totally-peaceful-psycho-free date that you planned inside that warehouse, right?" She said in sarcasm, guessing every piece of Bruce's question correct.

"Yeah, it is. You seemed serious. I need you to….."

"I'm pregnant." Selina confessed.

Bruce's mind went completely black. It was something beyond reacting to. As Bruce's mind came back down to earth, Selina was smiling at him, her eyes wet. Bruce immediately hugged her, with an facial expression of enormous fear but enormous happiness as well.


End file.
